draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelist
Duelist You are a travelling combatant, always on the lookout for a new challenger. You duel with those who seem competent enough to push you further. You might use swords, magic, or even games of chance to test yourself and your chosen foe. In the end there is nothing more important to you than proving of your mettle. Skill Proficiencies Insight, Intimidation Tool Proficiencies One type of gaming set Languages One of your choice Equipment A token of favor from an admirer (a handkerchief, flower, or love letter), a set of bone dice or deck of cards, a set of traveler’s clothes, and a belt pouch containing 12 gp Feature Challenger Your reputation and bearing as a duelist compels others to accept your challenges. So long as you offer them a duel while outside of combat, most NPCs who are not utterly outclassed by your Level are willing to have a go with you one-on-one, without the help of their companions or bodyguards. Foes are usually willing to duel until first blood, but some are even up for a fight to unconsciousness or death, particularly if you’ve really angered them. Suggested Characteristics Duelists are defined by their need for adventure, a challenge, and the freedom to roam the world in search of these things. They value the ability to do things their own way and often have a past which reflects escape from a stiflingly rigid situation. Yet they see the duel as a pure expression of skill, and highly revere fairness in such competitions. Personality Trait d8 Personality Trait 1 I treat nearly every endeavor as a competition. 2 I seek out peers and distain my inferiors. 3 I think I’m a celebrity and act as though I’m constantly recognized. 4 I find it extremely embarrassing to give up or surrender. 5 I keep my weapons and armor meticulously maintained. 6 I have a trusty weapon I can’t live without. 7 I give combat pointers to nearly everyone I meet. 8 I claim to have never been beaten in a duel. Ideal d6 Ideal 1 Danger. It is the threat of death that lets us know we’re alive. (Neutral) 2 Defense. The weak must be protected by great champions. (Good) 3 Fairness. Competition done fairly is the only way to know who’s best, or who is favored by the gods. (Lawful) 4 Freedom. Never let others dictate the terms of your existence. (Chaotic) 5 Glory. Notoriety brings with it all the pleasures the world has to offer. (Evil) 6 Self-Knowledge. Only by constantly testing your abilities can you know your worth. (Any) Bond d6 Bond 1 I shall never cheat in a duel. 2 I will become the greatest duelist in the world. 3 I will always make for the most dangerous foe. 4 I’ll prove my old masters wrong and accomplish great things. 5 Upholding the honor of my house, family, nation, or friends is of the utmost importance. 6 Defeat is not an option. Flaw d6 Flaw 1 I can be goaded into a fight rather easily. 2 I will not strike an unwary or unarmed foe. 3 I think battle is the solution to every problem. 4 I think I’m the best combatant in the party and integrate this into my strategies. 5 I have no problem going off alone into danger. 6 I am easily seduced, especially by those who can fight or otherwise compete with me. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=40&catid=1#ixzz3eydcb0ZC